


A Gays guide to Surviving College.

by CoffeeAndDesperation



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), yuri on ice
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Misunderstandings, Otabek Altin is a literacy major, Otabek is a writer, Romance, Roomates, Swearing, Victor - Freeform, Victor and Yuuri are roommates, Yuri, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, Yuri plisetsky is an art major, Yurio is an artist, Yuuri katsuki is a mathematics major, alcohol consumption, college bugets, i spell victor with a 'c', living off ramen, love hate relationship, no skating, pichit goes to too many parties, pichit is best wingman, victor majors in theater, yurio and Otabek are roommates, yuuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-09 23:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndDesperation/pseuds/CoffeeAndDesperation
Summary: Yuuri katsuki, a young mathematics major starting his 2nd year of college finds himself rooming with a foreign theatrical genius .While across the hall things heat up between Graphic design major Yuri plisetsky, and his interesting roommate who has a deep passion for literature.





	1. a gays guide to surviving college

Rule number 1

_keep your expectations low, and your priorities high._

 

Yuuri katsuki along with his best friend the psychology major, Phichit Chulanont were in the middle of a crisis.Their roommate assignment letters had just arrived the other day, and the two of them decided to hold it off till now to see the results.

so here they sit, in their favourite cafe, each holding a letter that held the very fate of their sophomore year. after all, having a shitty roommate can bring just about everything else down along with it. 

 

For Their freshman year they got lucky, but this year all they could do was pray.  
They each took several deep breaths, then braced themselves.

"Ready?" phichit breathed.

"1..."  
"2.."  
"3!"

Yuuri's breath hitched in his throat as they both simultaneously flipped the paper around.  
And with the newfound information,  
The hopeful glint in phichit's eyes melted away. 

"oh,aw..' Phichit tried his best to sound collected, but they were both screaming on the inside.

 

"....Victor, Nikiforov?" Yuuri sounded out slowly.

"Sounds foreign." Phichit Suggested.  
"I've got some guy named ....Seung Gil lee."

"Sounds Korean." Yuuri mimicked, the sarcasm prominent in his tone.

\---

 

"This year, is gonna suck.!" Phichit whined, dragging his suitcase behind him lazily.

"Well at least give your new roommate a chance. Stay optimistic."

"What if he's a homicidal maniac?!  
Huh!? Where's the optimism in that?"

Yuuri rolled his eyes.  
"You're being over dramatic."

Phichit replied with an offended gasp.  
"who, me?  
I'd NEVER."

Yuuri giggled as he looked down at his room number.  
"Room 621... "

phichit also took a look down at his card.

"Oh cool! Your room is right beside mine.  
I'm 623."

"I guess that's about as lucky as we're gonna get this year."

They pulled up to the doors, The two of them glanced at each other briefly, sending telepathic words of luck and good wishes back and forth, before pushing open the door to enter their new rooms.

 

as the door opened Yuuri's built up tension deflated when he discovered his flat mate wasn't present at the moment.  
Turns out he got there first.  
A shakey exhale of relief escaped his lips as he pulled his bags into the room. He decided to shut and lock the door behind him, so he'd have at least a 10 second heads up to pull himself together before his new flat mate walked in. rather than being entirely caught off guard.

The room was nice, there were two dressers pressed back to back against each other in the middle of the room acting almost as a divider.,  
The two sides replicated each other almost perfectly.  
There were two desks that had a lamp, drawers and some other things, two twin beds on either side with diluted orange and yellow patterned sheets., two fair sized windows., a small bathroom off to the right side of the room, and a partridge in a pear tree.

Yuuri took it upon himself to claim the left side, it was just a tic, he really just liked the left side of everything though he couldn't say why.

It was an unexplainable crutch of his.  
He hoped his roommate wouldn't mind.

Just as Yuuri was finishing his unpacking he heard the familiar rustling of keys coming from right outside the door. 

 

 _oh shit oh shit oh shit_  what dose a logical person do in a situation such as this? 

And of course the first thing that popped into his mind was "panic and hide'.

At that he heard the key click and he sprinted to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him immediately.

 

Rule number 2

_Do not hide from your roommate in a bathroom, unless you're playing hide and seek...its probably not a good idea._

 

He pushed his ear up against the door, attempting to gather any information he could.

he could hear the door open and some one walking in, the walls were thin and certainly not sound proof. so much so that he could actually hear muffled breathing. he felt anxiety threaten his mind, as he did his best to muffle his own breathing just in case. Yuuri's heart was beating out of his chest yet he hadn't any idea why he was hiding in the first place.

he figured he could just come out and introduce himself to the man now rather than waiting, but of course he chickened out and stayed in the dark bathroom. knowing full well that he couldn't stay there forever despite really wanting too.

 

Though it had only been around 15 minutes it felt like an eternity in Yuuri's head.

Finally, he heard the sound of the door opening and shutting and the faint sound of breathing had faded away. he released a deep breath and unlocked the door, only to be greeted by a strange man  who he assumed to be his roommate.

"what? there was actually someone hiding in here?' The man chuckled, his eyes wide with amusement.

Yuuri felt his life flash before his eyes. 

 

 


	2. a gays guide to surviving college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets his new roommate and slowly begins to analyze just what kind of person Victor Nikiforov is.  
> on the other hand Yuri Plisetsky moves into his new room across the hall and is left to a solitude note.

 

"what? there was actually someone hiding in here?' The man chuckled, his eyes wide with amusement.

Yuuri felt his life flash before his eyes. 

he stumbled backwards, pressed against the now closed door. 

"um -I-im  sorry!! I didnt mean to.. i just " Yuuri sputtered, his aura practically screamed 'awkward'.

The man offered a smile, his eyes were reassuring and his soft gaze never faltered. Though in this scenario, Yuuri found it unsettling.

"I'm Victor, you must be my roommate. Yuuri, right?" he held out his hand for Yuuri to shake, showing no recollection of the event that just occurred.

Yuuri took his hand briefly, minimizing the physical contact to the lowest possible quantity.

"um, yeah... it's nice to meet you?..." he was puzzled at the amount Victor seemed not to care that Yuuri literally spent the last 20 minutes hiding from him in their bathroom. Surely anyone would have found that exceedingly strange, even Yuuri would have if he were in Victor's shoes.

"the pleasure is all mine.' insisted Victor, grabbing Yuuri's hand and placing a small kiss upon his knuckles. Yuuri flinched, jerking his hand away and placing it behind his back.

"hahaha... um sorry...will you excuse me? I have to go... it was nice meeting you bye!" Yuuri awkwardly shuffled his way around Victor and to the door, he could feel the man staring him down as he left.

"Bon voyage!'" he sang, as Yuuri disappeared down the corridor. 

 

_Victor was weird..._

 

_\---_

_{plisetsky}_

Yuri Plisetsky and his childhood frenemy Mila Babicheva, strut side by side together on campus, bickering about something ridiculous as per usual.

"I dont think that's the correct term-" 

"Can it mila! dont get smart with me!!" Yuri scowled at the cocky grin splayed upon the sophomores face.

 Mila laughed at the boy's aggressive nature. 

 

"So who'd _you_ get bunked with anyways?" she questioned, attempting to change the subject.

"huh? "

"y'know your flatmate assignment... you got a letter right?"

"oh yeah, I dont know I haven't looked at the letter yet." Yuri shrugged. 

"what?? you do realize we settle in today right?"

he raised an eyebrow "so?"

" 'so' your room number is on that paper einstein." 

"okay? I'll look at it later, get off my case."

Mila gave frustrated huff before snatching Yuri's satchel off his forearm.

"hey! give it back hag!" Yuri attempted to grab at the bag, but Mila was holding it up over her head so he couldn't reach.

She shuffled through the bag a little before finding what she'd been searching for, and waving it around teasingly. " how bout we see who it is _now_ , no more procrastinating."  she opened the letter and took a few moments to read the contents. 

"well the good news is that it's no one you know."

Yuri let out a breathy sigh of relief. "thank god"

"He's a literacy major, and-  _wow_ his stats are impressive, much like yours. he's pretty young too. I think you guys may just get along."

Yuri rolled his eyes " as if." Although he tried to seem disinterested, his attempts were to no avail, as Mila noticed the way his eyes lit up.

"says he's also a freshman, his name is Otabek altin." 

"thats a weird name." 

Mila sighed, folded the paper back up, then handed it, and the satchel back to Yuri. "you're going to one of the most culturally diverse schools in the world, 90% of the names are gonna sound 'weird' to you. get used to it."

Yuri sighed." whatever" 

"oh and by the way, you're room ' 622'.".

 

\---

{katsuki}

 

" And then he acted as if It was completely normal! and said 'bon voyage' as if we were in some weird french rom com." Yuuri exaggerated, hiding his face in his hands. " I don't know what's worse, the fact I got caught hiding in a bathroom because I was to scared to meet my roommate. or the fact that my roommate might be a psychopath."  

" Okay..I'm not saying that he's weird ..but I'm also not denying it either."  Phichit stretched, whispering the last part. 

Yuuri whimpered into his hands. " what am I gonna do, I have to face him at some point"

Phichit comforted his friend, bringing him into a loose hug. '' hey... its okay remember, try and stay optimistic." 

" Easy for you to say, you have too much luck when it comes to meeting new people, they always love you. Im just an awkward mess." 

"Well  _I_ love you, doesn't that count for something?" 

Yuuri laughed, finally deshielding his hands from his face. "ah I'm sorry Phichit, I've just been ranting about me. how'd things go with  _your_ flatmate?''.

" Okay well there are some pros and cons with seung gil...'' sighed phichit. 

"Good news first, please,"

 

" Well for starters he's totally hot!'' Phichit gushed, "And he's cool with my hamsters! Oh! and he has this husky pup that he snuck in! and he's a mathematics major like you! I really like him! He seems really malleable and easy going but..."

Yuuri quirked an eyebrow at him " But? what? he seems perfect as far as you're telling me''  

"But..." he continued, '' I dont think he likes _me_ very much"

" wuh? why? what gives you that impression? how could anyone not like you?" 

"He seemed really mono and disinterested, he never even smiled at me, not once!" Cried Phichit. 

" Oh... so you have a roommate that doesn't show enough emotion, and I have one thats fit to be in a broadway drama theater". Yuuri joked, attempting to fish out a laugh or two from his friend. 

"Yup, we sure are on opposite scales of unlucky." Phichit giggled.  

 

\---

{plisetsky}

Yuri looked down at the paper In his hand on the way up the escalator. " Otabek huh?". 

The elevator reached the 6th floor and Yuri pulled his suit case behind him. 

_'618.. 619..620...621...622!'_

He pulled his keys out of his jacket and mentally prepared himself to interact with a new human being. Yuri was hopeful that this interaction wouldnt end in disaster. He unlocked the door and slowly pushed it open. The hinges of the door were rusted and made a horribly irritating noise when in motion.  All of the dorm rooms are identical for the most part, so the inside didn't pull any sort of reaction from the boy, as he'd seen a few of the dorm rooms previously. Yuri was past ' fashionably late' so he wasnt surprised when he found that no one was home. There was a few bags of unpacked luggage pushed off to the side and a small note on the inside of the door.

The note read: ' _I wasnt sure which side you'd prefer. I don't have a preference so,  make yourself at home.'._

Yuri shrugged it off and threw his bags into the 'right' section of the room.  ( he likes right because he hates being wrong.),

He pulled out his phone and looked at the several messages he received from Victor. 

 

 

** MESSAGES **

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: Hey!**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: whats up xoxo**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: did you meet ur roommate yet//?**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: i met mine he's so cute ;33**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: i think i might have scared him off though D':**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]: Yuriii??// u should stop leaving ur phone on do not disturb mode**

 

**_ _ **

**_~~~~dont tell me what to do!  :[ sent]_ **

**** **_jeez what did you do to the sap?  :[sent}_ **

 

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]:I dunno... i tried to be nice but i think maybe it was the wrong scenario? or maybe i was too nice.**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]:  do you think maybe i come on too strong sometimes.**

_**No :[sent}** _

__ **[ShitHead Nikiforov]:  (: <3**

**_id say  *all the time* :{sent]_**

**[ShitHead Nikiforov]:  ): </3**

 

~~ ~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! sorry the update was a day later than i wanted. but i took today to write it instead!  
> thank you for reading xoxo!  
> you can follow me on tumblr for updates and to ask any questions you may have @ https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/


	3. a gays guide to surviving college

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri slowly begins seeing who Victor Nikiforov really is, while yuri wonders whats going on with his yet to be seen roomate.

 

_Rule #3_

_ manipulate _ _or be manipulated. In this world its life or death._

 

Yuri awoke at dawn, he didnt even remember going to sleep. little did it matter though.  He rolled out of bed, toppling onto the floor with a mild 'thump'. Yuri groaned loudly and exaggeratedly, before covering his mouth in realization. 

_Shiitt_

There was a moment he took to listen out for any commotion from the other side of the room. he half expected to be greeted with curses telling him to keep the volume down. But no such comment ever came. 

He snaked his head around the dresser that offered them minor privacy, peaking out from the crack between the window and dresser, he figured going around the more open way may be a little less subtle. 

To his surprise there was no one there. 

Was this Otabek guy some player who chills at his hookups place every night? or Maybe he's in a relationship or something. Yuri wasnt sure, he told himself he didn't really care, though a part of him grew exceedingly curious.

But for now that curiosity could be pushed to the back of his head. 

He picked himself up off the floor, stretching his arms over his head. Yuri took a quick shower, got dressed and left the dorm to get some coffee. There was coffee in the common room but there was no way Yuri would drink that crap, it was the cheapest instant coffee around. There are two things wrong with that sentence to him, first off its INSTANT who drinks that tasteless shit anyways? (I do)  and secondly its cheap, if youre gonna buy instant coffee at least buy the less shitty kind. Talk about a low budget education system. 

Yuri didn't care if every last cent of his cash was sucked out of his wallet, he  _was_ going to go to starbucks every single morning for coffee, and he gave negative 11 shits what anyone else said about the matter.  _call me basic but that shits good._

he popped in his earbuds, and jogged over to the campus starbucks. (ive literally never been to a college that  _doesn't_ have a starbucks on campus, just saying~) 

Yuri approached the fun-sized coffee shop, hardly anyone ever bought from here because of its high prices. It certainly doesn't help the business that practically everyone here is a broke college student on a low budget. But for Yuri, no sacrifice is too great for a really good cup of coffee.

Though Apparently he wasnt the only russian who was willing to sacrifice the contents of his wallet, for a great cup of piping hot caffeine. Of course he couldn't have a peaceful morning without _that_ idiot ruining it. He didnt even bother trying to hide from him. by the time he'd noticed the man he'd already stepped into Victor's radius. He simply groaned and prepared to endure the most annoying part of his morning.

Victor was standing off to the side of the counter, obviously waiting for his order. " Yuri!! Hey Yuri!!!!"  He waved ecstatically calling out far louder than he needed to. 

Yuri groaned again, trying to hide from prying eyes in his hoodie. He snapped a quick embarrassed wave in victor's direction.

as Yuri approached the register, he did his best to ignore Victor while He ordered his favorite, a piping hot caramel macchiato with cinnamon sprinkled on top.  He pulled beside Victor, waiting for his order.

" Venti cotton candy frappuccino for Victor?" an employee called out to the crowd of two. They could tell the man was trained to say this so neither of them said anything. Yuri replayed the employees words in his head.

' _cotton candy'_

'cotton candy??'

"oh my god victor! I thought you said you'd stop with the secret menu items!!" Yuri whisper shouted, as victor sipped the milky pink beverage innocently, batting his eyelashes. " the cotton candy frappe is my signature drink, like i could ever part from it." 

" oh please, you and I both know its just a vanilla bean frappuccino with a raspberry shot." 

 

Victor gasped offendedly. " how  _dare_ you compare my venti cup of heaven to a  _vanilla bean frappe_!" 

 

 Yuri rolled his eyes. "im not 'comparing' i'm stating facts," 

 

"how do you know that for a fact huh??"

 

" you can literally watch them make it! they just add vanilla bean and raspberry! Youre so thick headed!'' 

 

"Im not thick headed, you're just telling me lies.'' 

 

" whatever nikiforov, you keep believing those lies and drinking that 'Cotton candy' frappe. "

 

"i will, but not because you told me too" said Victor, taking another sip of the beverage.

 

\---

{ previous night}

 

" Okay, cmon, you'll live." phichit said, dragging Yuuri to his dorm room.

"but-" 

"no buts! if ive gotta go back to my room, so do you. you can't avoid the inevitable Yuuri, and talking to your roommate _is_ inevitable. You have to at least _try_ to get along with him.''

Yuuri sighed, knowing his friend was completely right, like always.   

\---

Yuuri pushed himself forward, fumbling to get his keys out of his pocket. he unlocked the door, but just stood there, not sure how to follow through with the simple action of opening a door. He counted to three mentally, then jerked open the door. The quick, strained effort put into the act was similar to that of ripping off a bandaid, so much so that it was almost comical.

He entered the room, immediately aware of Victors presence. Apparently so was he, as he turned around to greet yuuri with a smile almost on a non existent que.

"Oh, um. hello..." Yuuri bowed his head slightly.

"good evening.". Victors voice was still warm and kind, though he spoke more calmly, with more care. Yuuri could appreciate that. 

Yuuri's eyes darted around the room, making contact with anything but the man in front of him.

There was a dead silence, the essence of awkward stung like a bee. Neither of the men wanted to break the silence.

Though on the other hand Victor was determined to start up a conversation. after all if Victor Nikiforov was going to have to live with some stranger for an entire year, he was going to get to know them if its the last thing he did. 

"so, are you a freshman here?"  He started.

"sophomore, actually." Yuuri corrected. Though he questioned why Victor would ask that in the first place. It said so on the assignment papers. maybe he was just playing dumb.

"and you're a senior right?"

Victor nodded. " yes, I major in linguistics" Yuuri already knew all this, but with Phichits words ringing in his head, he decided to play along.

" oh, Im a Mathematics major."

"ohh very intriguing."

"um, yeah...''  Yuuri shifted awkwardly towards his bed, grabbing a stray bag and unpacking it casually, he always was better at conversing when busy.

Victor watched him, eyes burning through the depths of his skin. As Yuuri folded some clothes, he thought Victor may just stare in silence for the rest of the night.

"You..." 

Yuuri hummed in question. Victor paused seemingly in a trance.

" you look like... a wife."

 

....

_smooth one Nikiforov._

At this Yuuri looked up in shock. "W-what??" He stammered face steaming with embarrassment, not only for himself but for Victor too. 

"oh my god... I didn't im.. so sorry! I must seem like such a freak to you but really I'm not well i kinda am.. but not like this!"

silence filled the room. 

_oh fuck you fucked this up you're going to have to move somewhere far away now and live your life as a hermit and-_

and then

Laughter.

Yuuri was laughing. 

not nervous laughter, or polite laughter, it was genuine, uncontrollable laughter. And if Victor wasn't so embarrassed he would have been focusing on just how nice yuuri looked when he laughed. His  face flushed a hue of pink, and his soft chubby cheeks complimented his bright smile.

 

"s-suddenly I don't feel as embarrassed about earlier!" Yuuri choked out, trying to muffle his laughter into the article of clothing he was folding. "I-I can't believe you called me a 'wife"

"I didnt mean to say it aloud!!" Victor deflated onto the ground in defeat. 

' _I guess he may be more human than I thought.'_

Yuuri got up from the bed, his laughter subsided and his eyes riddled with sympathy." that's alright, I get it, I do it all the time. Frankly I didnt think you seemed like the type to be embarrassed like this." Yuuri said, urging the man to get up.Yuuri seemed to have a new confidence compared to when he walked in. Victor liked it, he thought it may have to do with his own vulnerable state. 

Victor chuckled. "I can assure you, typically i'm not." 

Yuuri laughed, he believed it.

\---

 

Yuuri hesitated,"May I ask something?" 

"ask away."

"Did you not read my stats on the assignment letter?"

Victor wasn't exactly expecting that question, but answered it truthfully. "Oh, I did. To be entirely honest I just wanted to start a conversation. The atmosphere was kinda ... off."

"I figured as much.". 

 

The two were able to continue an almost normal conversation, mainly about anxiety, something that even Victor could relate to on a small note, though in a different way than yuuri did. Yuuri seemed to face copious amounts of anxiety in his everyday life, though victor was better at internalizing things. Their conversation was brief, as they technically had just met, but they both felt as though they were off to a decent start of something that could be a potentially good friendship.

 

\---

 

"so," phichit started, "how did it go last night?"

Yuuri sipped his cheap latte, " mmn surprisingly, not terrible."

"...",        "is that all? No details??"

"Well I mean I _could_ tell you more, _but_ that blueberry bagel looks amazing..."

Phichit caught his drift and rolled his eyes, before standing up to head to the counter. "every freaking time Yuuri." He mumbled under his breath.

"Wuh? what was that Phichit?" he teased.

" I said do you want cream cheese or jam on your bagel Princess katsuki?"

 Yuuri suppressed a laugh, "Jam, thank you."

 

Five minutes pass by and Phichit returns to the table with a blueberry bagel and eager eyes. " Okay now tell me!''

" okay okay fine."

___

 

"wow, did he seriously call you a wife??" Pichit snorted "Y'know he's kinda right, you do kinda have a motherly side to you."

Yuuri shot his friend a scowl. "Shut it Phichit."

"im just saying" he snickered.

"alright alright enough about me, what happened with Seung Gil lee? You said you had a lot to tell me last night."

Phichit pondered, tapping his finger against his lips.

 

" Hmmm ya I dunno Yuuri, I  _Could_ tell you but that cherry danish looks pretty amazing _."_

\---

Rule #4

dont take food from strangers.

Yuri walked back to the dorm, discarding his now empty coffee cup on the way there. He was just thankful classes didn't start till tomorrow, that way he could spend today doing whatever he wanted.

He slid into the elevator, which like the lobby was practically empty. It being so early on a sunday, everyone must of slept in, though he knew some people like Victor had sunday lectures, he was just glad that he wasn't one of them. The elevator dinged and he got off on his floor. As he approached his door he noticed across the hall, a guy, with jet black hair and blue wide framed glasses leaving the room across from his.

' _I wonder who that is...'_

The guy seemed to notice him and he nodded his head in a silent greet. Yuri nodded back slowly, watching as the guy hurried away to catch the closing elevator.

'Was that... Victor's roommate?''

He remembered Victor telling him about the guy, he certainly wasnt what he expected. Either that or some guy broke into Victor's dorm room, which wasn't that uncommon. 

Yuri shrugged, slipping his keys in the door and pushing it open. 

Still empty

Yuri shut the door and went over to his satchel that contained his sketch book. He did what he always did, he sketched the interior of the room. Whenever he finds himself in a new environment, he has the tendency to draw it. Its how he adapts.

After finishing with the entire room, bathroom, and window view, he sketched out potential appearances of his mystery roommate. Sure that may be a little weird, but when you're on your own I'd say it's acceptable to be as abnormal as you very well please.

A good few hours went by until yuri realized he could no longer ignore his stomach's pleads for food. Reluctantly, he made his way to the 6th floor common room. It was empty for the most part, aside from some guy standing by a kettle waiting for the water to boil.  The guy had dark brown, nearly black hair, it was styled into an undercut., he wore a grey shirt with a leather jacket,  His facial expression was blank and he didn't seem to notice yuri's presence. 

The man had a unique look to him, a look that almost felt familiar but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. Yuri walked past the man, and too the all access cupboard. This cupboard was always full of either expired or just plain shitty items. Mainly things people did not want. Consider it food for the desperate and bone broke.

Yuri had yet to purchase his own groceries so he'd have to make due. In the cupboard were a few cans of no name alphagetti, a baggy of fruit loops, a few packets of expired beef ramen, and a half eaten twinkie.

" lovely." he muttered sarcastically, before shutting the disgusting cabinet empty handed. " I'd rather starve." he groaned, before making his way back out of the room. He made it halfway down the hall before being stopped. " hey. you're hungry right? " said a deep voice from behind him. Yuri turned around, only to be met with the guy from the common room.

"oh, yeah. its cool though, I was just gonna go out to eat at the buffet or something."

"thats expensive. there's no need to waste money when you don't have to. Here, you can have this." The man handed Yuri a sandwich that was neatly wrapped in tin foil. He hesitated before taking it.

" oh, thanks."

the man nodded before returning back into the common room. Yuri went back to his room and unwrapped the sandwich. It was turkey, with lettuce, tomato, pickles, and some amazing sauce that he couldnt identify. the sandwich tasted really fresh and sedated his hunger. He would have payed a lot of money for a sandwich that good, and here he got it for free, score.

The unique stranger struck inspiration into yuri, the desire to draw the man was strong. Despite knowing it was weird, he couldn't care less. If he wanted to draw something then who's to tell Him he cant. So Yuri drew, for hours. He drew the man in different poses and tested out the etiquettes of a broader frame such as the mans. he drew him up close, defining the sharp jawline and deep un telling eyes.

Yuri felt as though he could draw this man forever. This wasn't the first time he'd loved drawing a specific person so much. But its not usually a stranger. Typically he needs to have a strong emotional bond to draw one person so much.

Before he knew it he had fallen asleep, cuddling his sketchbook close to his chest.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! thank you for reading.  
> sorry it took so long to update i've been really busy with work lately.  
> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! please excuse any grammatical or technical errors you may find in my works.  
> I'm often much too lazy to correct said errors after they've been published.  
> If you'd like to keep up with updates or ask any questions etc you can follow me on tumblr https://coffeeanddesperation.tumblr.com/  
> dont be afraid to say hi!
> 
> -coffee&andDesperation


End file.
